In recent years, a flat panel display is developed briskly, and especially the liquid crystal display device gets a lot of attention from advantages, such as a light weight, a thin shape, and low power consumption. Especially, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device provided with a switching element in each pixel, a structure using lateral electric field (fringe electric field is also included), such as IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode, attracts attention. The liquid crystal display device using the lateral electric field mode is equipped with pixel electrodes formed and a counter electrode formed in an array substrate, respectively. Liquid crystal molecules are switched by the lateral electric field substantially in parallel to the principal surface of the array substrate.
On the other hand, another technique is also proposed, in which the liquid crystal molecules are switched using the lateral electric field or an oblique electric field between the pixel electrode formed in the array substrate and the counter electrode formed in the counter substrate.